A Ninja's Tenshi
by nobother
Summary: Naruto was mad at many things but when he woke up he found something he had been looking for, his 'Tenshi'
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution.

XXXXXX

15 Naruto was really hating himself right now.

He was also hating several other factors and people around him. He hated his perverted teachers Jiraiya and Kakashi, especially how Jiraiya had stolen his money making him have to go hunt for some. He hated the fact that the majority of the time he had to act like an idiot instead of the ANBU captain that he was. He hated that he had to drag the 'last' Uchiha back to Konoha before this expedition he was on. He also hated B-rank missing-nin Warau Hanzaisha and all his damn seals. But most of all he hated who ever ranked this guy as a B-rank nin and never mentioned he was a seal master.

He also hated his own stupidity for getting trapped in the seal array he was in. He couldn't move his legs and the guy was laughing and pumping more chakra into the damn seal all the time. Naruto figured he had one shot to stop whatever it was that was happening and so threw a seal less wind blade at the maniac in hopes of stopping the process. Unfortunately this caused the process to not be controlled and he blacked out.

XXXX

Jiraiya was pissed. He had left the jutsu happy brat in a field to train and went off to amuse himself, albeit with the brat's money, and he comes back and can't find the kid.

So he began searching and when he finally has a lead it takes him to a cave where there is a dead missing-nin a large seal and no sign of the kid.

Tsunade was going to kill him.

XXXX

15 year old Rouge was mad. She had recently come to the Xavier institute from the brotherhoods house and things were not going how she planned. But she figured that the lack of touching people would always be a problem. Then there were the hours, if she wasn't studying she was at school, sleeping or training to be an X-man. She also hated how Professor Xavier just called them out of bed because of a power surge that Cerebro had detected nearby. He said the power surge was large and could be someone losing control of their powers. They were to find the person and make sure no one gets hurt.

"Rouge, take some power from Storm and fly around as well, we'll cover more ground that way," yelled Wolverine at her.

She also hated how Wolverine was so demanding.

She complied and started her search in the area that she was given, not really expecting to find anything.

XXXXX

Tsunade was raging.

Why? Because her idiot teammate left his charge in the middle of the woods with no money when a group of S-rank nin were after him. What is more is the fact that he said that he had told the kid to do exercises that he could already do naturally.

"I'll find the kid Tsunade don't worry. But why did he go after this guy who was way out of his league?" said the pervert.

"He was listed as a B-rank nin. Naruto probably went after him to get money since you stole his," she replied.

"But a B-rank is way out of his league still," complained the man.

"No it isn't. He was an ANBU captain on long term assignment to act like an idiot to protect the Uchiha. I sent him with you to get advanced training but you obviously didn't care enough about that to actually ask for his honest skill set. I mean it seems like you never even questioned how he came up with good plans in battle but was idiotic elsewhere," rage the blonde Hokage towards the now gaping pervert.

"Wait, he was an ANBU captain and I didn't know."

"Only the Hokage and his squad knew, otherwise there could have been problems. And he does know of his heritage and had it with him," she said answering his unspoken questions. "What I want to know is how he lost and where he is?"

"Well, the bingo book never stated this guy was a seal master, not as good as me but still good. And one thing you never do is fight a seal master on their home turf. Naruto failed that because there was no mention of seal in his description," said Jiraiya.

"So what did he do to the brat?"

"Well this is fairly complex but I believe it is a simple banishment seal with some alterations," said the white haired pervert.

"What does it do?" asked the Hokage.

"A banishment seal just sends someone away. Distance is relative to the amount of chakra put into the seal. Problem is that it sends them in a random direction and this seal is special. The crazy ass designed it to where it used his chakra to activate the seal but to actually run it takes the other persons. He made it so it drained every drop except for enough to live, that includes his demonic stuff as well. Considering this and the fact that he messed with a few arrays here that I can't decipher yet Naruto could be anywhere. He could have been sent around the world a few times, out into space, sent to another dimension or anywhere. I have no idea where he is and even if I did I couldn't get him back without an equal chakra source to him, which there isn't any because no one else has the Kyuubi inside of them. Another container may get close but not quite far enough. So until he figures out how to get back we are out of luck," Jiraiya said before he received the beating of his life from a grieving Hokage.

XXXXX

Naruto was out of it. He didn't recognize anything and he could hardly move. He had been lying on the ground for sometime before he had awoken. What he saw he could only describe as beautiful. He had never seen someone like her and beat out anyone he could think of from Konoha. He grasped her hand and said the first thing that came to his mind "Tenshi." He proceeded to blackout.

XXXXX

Rouge was expecting many things as she scanned for the mysterious mutant from the air. One was boredom and another was for drowsiness. What she didn't expect was for a blonde/red haired teen about her age dressed in armor with weapons to be lying in a clearing below her.

As she descended she noticed that he seemed unconscious. She radioed to Wolverine what she found and was told not to approach as he could be dangerous. She mentally scoffed at this since all she had to do was touch the guy and he would be out of it. She took off her gloves and approached him despite Wolverines warning.

She heard him groan and mumble something as he seemed to be half awake. As she knelt down to see if he had any wounds her hand was suddenly grabbed by the mysterious boy who had his eyes opened and was looking at her. She was shocked because she felt no pull of emotions, thoughts or any power coming to her.

"Tenshi," is what she heard before the grip loosened and the teen apparently succumbed to fatigue.

"What happened," she heard Wolverine yell as he and everyone else walked up.

"I don't know. I approached him and he grabbed me and then said 'Tenshi' whatever that is and then passed out. But I don't have any memories or anything from him. My powers don't seem to work on him," she said the words flying out of her mouth so fast that Logan missed some of it.

"Wait he touched you and nothing happened?" he asked getting a nod from the hysterical girl. "And he said 'Tenshi' when he grabbed you?' getting another nod he started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" she screamed as the man as everyone else was equally confused.

"'Tenshi' as you put it is Japanese for 'Angel.' He called you an angel. That is what I find funny," said a bemused Logan as several other snickered. "Alright, get this kid to the infirmary and we'll have Charles take a look when we get back. Jean, you will take him to the infirmary and sedate him."

XXXXX

Naruto had no idea what had happened. But when he woke up there was some red haired woman trying to put a needle in his arm. The way she was dressed informed him that she was not from Konoha and so he assumed she was hostile. He quickly disarmed her of the needle and knocked her out. He then checked his surroundings.

He was in an open infirmary room like they had in Konoha for the less injured. It had multiple beds with curtains in between them. The one thing he noticed though was most of the place was made from metal which definitely pointed to not Konoha since most things were wood there. He also realized he was in some hospital pants with no shirt.

He dragged the red head onto one of the beds and used sheets and curtains to tie her down and blindfold her. He quickly searched for his stuff and found that everything had been removed except the things he kept seal in his arms, which were only a few kunai and shirikens, everything else was sealed in a few scrolls he had on him when he fought the bastard missing-nin. He checked on his chakra supply and realized he was still low and that he would have to conserve it.

He pulled out a kunai and went towards the open doorway. He checked both ways and decided to go right and hope it led somewhere. He heard voices and went into a depression on the ceiling between two rafters to hide.

He saw a guy with something red covering his eyes and a man in a wheelchair going the way he came. He waited for them to pass and continued on. It was not two minutes later that an alarm went off. He raced away from the two known hostiles and headed to a dead end. He cursed himself before the wall opened up and he was looking at his angel.

She was fairly tall for her age with red hair, except in the front where it was white. He quickly jumped into the smaller room with her as the doors closed.

"_Where is the exit?"_ he asked in a somewhat normal voice while trying to remain calm but twirling the kunai where she could see it.

"Huh? What did you say?" Rouge asked.

Naruto did some hand gesture and showed her the kunai again and she seemed to get the point and pressed a button off to the side. As the elevator slowly ascended and he got use to the sensation he realized she was quite tense and he realized she thought he would hurt her. He realized that he may have to threaten her to get away even if he didn't want to.

Rouge didn't know what to do. She was coming down to hopefully get an explanation as to why he could touch her when no one else could and he suddenly jumps in the elevator with a knife she had never seen before and seemed to want to leave. She was intimidated right now as he could hurt her but hadn't tried to. She also figured this maybe the last time she sees him so she did something she never thought she could do to anybody, she kissed him.

Naruto was shocked. One minute he was across from a very pretty girl who is looking scared and confused, almost as confused as he is and the next minute he is in a make out session with said girl. He had to say though that it was not unpleasant until he felt the fist to his head, courtesy of a mean looking guy in a leather jacket who had come through the now open door.

Naruto quickly regained himself and ducked under the next fist and side stepped the man to get out of the cramped room into a more opened room that seemed to be a hallway. He ran down said hallway until he heard a cry from behind him. He turned to see his angel seemingly asking for him to stay. He looked towards the end of the hallway and his possible freedom and back at her and the protective shield that was leather jacket man.

Logan didn't know what was going on. First there was an alarm and then when he gets to the elevator he sees Rouge making out with their mystery guest. He was a little enraged thinking that the kid had forced this on Rouge seeing as the kid had a knife. What he didn't expect was the kid to get around him and for Rouge to cry out for him to stop. He doubted the kid understood the words but he obviously understood the emotion behind it seeing as he stopped. Logan decided to go out on a limb and say a large part of this was a misunderstanding and decided to call out in the one language the kid had spoken in.

"_Who are you, kid?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki and you two are? And why am I here and where is my stuff and..?"_ Naruto never finished as Logan stopped him.

"_I am Logan. This is Rouge. She will lead you to a sitting area. We will discuss this further when I get some other people, ok? And can you put the weapon away,"_ he said.

"_Yes, that is fine. It is nice to know my angels name,"_ Naruto gave his goofy grin while quickly stowing his kunai and waited for Rouge to lead him away.

"Rouge, lead him to the living room while I get Charles and try not to get into a make out session again," Logan stated to the now blushing teen as he punch the elevator button. 'This is going to be a long night and possibly difficult future,' he thought.

XXXX

AN: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution.

XXXXXX

Naruto walked around the room he had been led to. He looked at the various books even though he couldn't read them. But he noticed something that he hadn't when he reached out for one. His fingers were a bit more claw like than he remembered. It was nowhere near as bad as when he transformed using Kyuubi chakra but it was noticeable. He quickly looked around for a mirror.

Rogue was sitting on the couch looking at the strange shirtless teen that was looking at books, though she knew he couldn't read any of them since he spoke Japanese not English. When he reached out for one she noticed he stopped and looked at his hands. He seemed to panic slightly and seemed to be looking for something. The way he was touching his face and the way he reacted to his slightly clawed hand she figured it was a mirror. She pulled one out and handed it to him.

Naruto was panicking as he looked at himself. His whiskers were gone, which led to some joy until he saw that his hair had red streaks in it and seemed a bit wilder. His face had lost all fat and seemed to narrow slightly. His eyes were blue but darker than his original and they were more slanted than before and he had larger canines. He decided to check his seal and see if something had happened to it and found that when he molded chakra it didn't appear. This caused him to become hysterical and it took Rouge placing her hand on him to get him to sit down but he still mumbled about how bad his situation was.

Logan and Xavier walked in with Scott and Jean to see a panicked and mumbling Naruto sitting next to a confused Rogue who was trying to calm him.

"I don't know what happened. He just saw his hand and seemed to want a mirror so I gave one to him. When he saw his appearance he panicked and did something with his hands. When nothin' happened he seemed to go a little nuts and started mumbling. The only thing I picked up was he kept saying 'Kyuubi'," Rogue said to them in her usual southern drawl.

"'Kyuubi' means nine tailed, but what he means escapes me," said Logan.

"Try to calm him and we can talk and if he will allow it I could enter his mind," says Xavier.

"_Naruto, can you calm down a little. Now we want to talk but is it ok for Charles here to enter your mind and try to help you with whatever is happening,"_ Logan said.

"_I'll try to calm down but he cannot enter my mind, there is classified information from my village there. Can I get my stuff though and maybe this process will be easier, especially since I could use a shirt,"_ replied Naruto.

"_Sure,"_ "Scott can you go get everything we got off of him, it'll calm him down," Logan said to the teen having noticed the glares he was sending Naruto, most likely for the bruise on Jeans temple and the way she was tied up in the medical room. Scott left and returned in a little over two minutes with a bag full of everything.

"He doesn't seem to have many items. Only the clothes on his back, quite a few weapons and some scrolls," said Scott as he handed the bag to Naruto who quickly pulled out several scrolls. Everyone watched as he read the outside of the scrolls and put all but one back.

"_Naruto, what are you doing,"_ Logan asked as the teen bit his thumb and applied blood to the scroll which he opened and tried to apply blood to several things that looked like drawings and tattoos one the scroll. The teen looked annoyed as he had to bite his thumb again to get more blood. What happened next shocked everyone as several items came out of the scroll.

"_I am finding something to help with these discussions,"_ replied Naruto as he looked through a few more scrolls and repeated the process another time and unsealed several books, some pots of ink and a few brushes.

"_And how are these books going to help and how do you have such advanced healing?"_ asked Logan since everyone was wondering it.

"_I'll discuss that in a minute, but could you ask Rogue to give me her hand,"_ replied Naruto as he flipped through several books.

When Logan relayed the message Rogue gave one of her glove hands to him. Naruto quickly stopped at one page in the book he was looking at that had a very complex design on it. He took the girls hand and ungloved it and took a brush he had dipped in ink and started to draw on her palm. For several minutes he drew on her hand.

"_Tell her to wait for it to dry,"_ Naruto said as he started to draw on his own palm. When he was done he put the two seals together and channeled some chakra into the combined seal.

"There, is that better," said Naruto in a distinct southern drawl. Everyone was shocked. Xavier had felt some form of power coming off the teen for a second before he started talking but had never expected this.

"What did you do?" asked an astonished Logan.

"Have you guys never seen a seal being drawn? I guess this place is sort of back water if you have such a different language," stated Naruto. "For your information the seal I drew was a two part seal that enables the person who drew it to understand and speak the language of the secondary, in other words Angel here, but it only works while the two seals are in contact."

Jean and Scott snickered a little at Rogues blush.

"So you're going to have to hold my hand everywhere now," Rogue stated in a somewhat angry voice but in actuality she was somewhat thrilled with the idea that she could be with the guy most of the time.

"Only until I learn the language which shouldn't be too hard if you help," he smirked a little at her and getting to see her squirm a little.

"Why'd you choose her?" asked Logan who was acting a little over protective.

"I couldn't do you because you speak my language and so nothing would happen. Baldy there could use it as a passage to my mind which I cannot allow. The other chick I couldn't do because glasses is giving me a death glare for the bump on her head and I just don't feel like holding his hand for several hours a day until I learn everything I need to," Naruto replied in a matter of fact voice. Everyone was a little put off by his attitude and his nicknames but realized that his ideas were valid.

And so began the long night of questions and answers, many of the latter constituted of the words 'classified' or 'sorry, secret'. They did learn that he was here at least for a while and many people had the x-gene where he is from. They did learn that he had once not been exactly the same as he now looked but he said he would deal with it. Professor Xavier stated that while he may have been an adult where he was from he would be considered a minor while with them and that he would have to attend school. He said he was fine with it since he would need to learn about his new and maybe permanent home anyway. Professor Xavier also stated that he and Rogue would stay home the next day to help him study English, since it was a Friday and they would then have all weekend to do it in.

XXXX

Naruto woke up early like he usually did and took a short shower to wake himself up. He then proceeded to go out into the yard and meditate to get a feel for his chakra. It had replenished but seemed much larger than before and he realized that this would require him to do chakra control again; he almost broke down to cry. While meditating Naruto also realized the fox was gone and he didn't know for sure if this was because he got free or had drained into him but figured that with his changes and his chakra being larger that the fox was gone for good most likely. He sent out some shadow clones to regain his lost control as he wandered in to the dining area as the X-men that he did not know also came in.

It was a bit awkward for them to see the guy they picked up yesterday come to sit with them; though a few had some other thoughts besides the obvious questions of who he was.

"Hello, I'm Kitty Pryde. What is your name?" she asked as she looked him over from his tight grey muscle shirt to his baggy black pants. Naruto had an obviously confused look until she pointed to herself and said her name as did the others.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said, though it felt weird to put his family name last. The others all looked at him as he went to get food. Finally someone broke the silence.

"So is it true that you can touch Rogue?" asked Kurt.

Naruto just looked at him even more confused until Rogue walked in. He got up and ungloved her hand and grabbed it.

"Now what did you ask," he drawled out. The other X-men will still astonished even though they had been told he could do it.

"You answered my question dude but why are you still holding her hand?" asked Kurt.

"It is something he can do. He drew this symbol on my hand and when he touches it he can speak English otherwise he can only speak Japanese," said the now blushing Rogue.

"So cool, can he do anything else," said Evan.

"Yeah, but he didn't go into details. Oh, Kitty I am not coming to school today. Professor X wants me to teach him Basic English so he can start school Monday," said Rogue.

"Ok," Kitty said although a little put out that Rogue got to spend the day with a hot looking guy and she had to go to boring classes.

As everyone left they noticed a few other Naruto's running around doing a few things, what they had no idea as they couldn't stop to watch. The real Naruto was with Rogue studying with a few Clones looking over translation dictionaries.

"So, tell me why everyone seemed a little shocked when I grabbed your hand?" asked Naruto.

"Umm, well they talked about how here we are considered mutants for our unique powers, right?"

"Yeah, it sounds like this place is going through a bloodline expansion. Something similar happened back where I came from a long time ago. They even described it the same as in many people generating random abilities until the whole thing stabilized and we got the established bloodlines. There are still new ones popping up but is rarer for it to happen," he said.

"Well my power makes me take others power and memories through contact. That is why I wear so many clothes," she said.

"Oh, o when I touch you it must be very shocking to others considering you haven't done it before."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Sounds like a control issue to me. Maybe I could try and help you with it as repayment for helping me with English and what happened in the elevator, it was quite nice," Naruto smirked at her blush.

"We could try," she said with a little hope.

XXXXX

AN: This is the next chapter.

Hope you like it.

The mutant powers are not derived from chakra but something else. But it is similar enough that some control exercises will cross over.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution.

XXXXXX

It was Sunday and he had picked up enough English that Logan had started glaring at him if he held Rogue's hand too much. He figured it was some overprotective parental instinct the man had. Personally he couldn't fault the guy; I mean he was a hormonal teenager that happened to be able to touch someone who had been considered untouchable. The fact that she never expected anyone to be able to touch her had led her to be a bit to hands on when it came to Naruto, all of which Logan was aware of and tried his best to discourage Naruto to take advantage of.

Right now Naruto was watching a training session in the danger room of all the other X-men in his age group. He was impressed with some of their abilities but was unimpressed with their teamwork.

"They should not be having this much trouble," stated Naruto as he glared at the monitors.

"Oh and why is that?" asked a slightly put off Logan at this brats attack at the team.

"Because if they worked together they could easily pass," Naruto stated.

"They are working as a team if you opened your eyes," stated Logan as Xavier sat back and listened.

"No, they are group of individuals that sometimes look out for each other," Naruto harshly said.

"How about this, Naruto will take over some team training they will be doing this week and we see if they progress at all. After all you were the elite of your village," Stated Xavier.

"Hai, it will be done," Naruto said as the X-men team arrived.

"Team, Naruto has stated that he thinks your teamwork is lacking," Xavier said to the shock of the teens. "I have set a challenge for him to train you over the next week and we will see if you guys improve. O for the next week you training will be regulated by him, any questions?"

"Why are you siding with a person our age who we barely know and who barely knows us?" asked Scott.

"Because I have seen war and I have seen what is needed to fight in war. While war may never come it is always better to be prepared for it. As I saw down there your teamwork right now is a major vulnerability. You fight as individuals and when in need of help you cry out. A team should not need to cry out but should already be responding," stated Naruto.

"Fine," was all Scott said while others stared between the two.

"Training will start tomorrow after school which Naruto will be attending. You all have the rest of the afternoon off," said Xavier.

As the teens left Logan stayed to talk to Xavier. He even restrained himself when Naruto grab Rogue and whisper in her ear, earning giggles from the girl.

"Are you really going to trust him with their training?"

"What is your problem with the boy? Are you worried about Rogue or are you thinking something else," asked Xavier.

"There is nothing keeping him loyal and he has not told us much about himself," Logan stated.

"Yes, but I get a sense of fear and sadness when his past is brought up. His mental wards have not stopped that much from getting past. I believe he will tell us in time," Xavier said.

XXXXX

"Come on Angel, I hope to get it to where you can touch others if you concentrate hard enough by the end of the month. That way you can stop hanging out with my ugly mug," Naruto told Rogue as he led her out into the yard and under a tree.

"And why would I just ditch my teacher like that. If I could touch others I would have no way to repay you," she said.

"Sure you would," he smirked as he sat the both down across from each other.

"And how would I do that?" she asked thinking of something she was not ready for.

"Oh, how about by going dancing and having fun with your other friends without worry? Or you could walk up to whoever has ever bad mouthed you and slap them without them dying? Both would be good and the second one would be funny," Naruto smirked.

"I'll have to think on which to do, though I could do both," Rogue said.

"Spoken like someone who should now be focusing on breathing," Naruto said. Rogue quickly complied and slowed her breathing and listened to Naruto's calming voice.

"Slow your breath and try to remember how it feels every time you take a power. Remember the energy flowing through your body. Try to feel where that power if now and try to move it how you like. Try to move it away from one part of your body and move it towards another. So do you feel it and is it moving?" Naruto spoke calmly as a clone led a silent Kitty Pryde up behind Rogue.

"Yes, I feel it and I think it is moving. I am trying to get it compressed in my stomach," Rouge said with her voice a little strained. The clone pushes Kitty a little. Kitty held out her hand and put it on Rogue's cheek. Nothing happened for a moment until suddenly Kitty started to seize up and the clone pulled her away. Rogue opened her eyes with a confused look.

"What happened it was working I think and then I felt a hand and lost concentration," she looked around until she saw Kitty.

"That wasn't your hand was it?" she asked Naruto.

"Nope and you didn't absorb her power for a second either. But her reaction when it did happen was a bit more violent than expected. From what you have said it is about what happened the first few times you used your powers. She should be ok in a minute," Naruto said while getting a nod from the clone watching over Kitty.

Naruto led Rogue away from the area while leaving his clone to take Kitty to the infirmary.

"I think that is enough for today, we will do this tomorrow after team training, ok," he said to Rogue as he led her back into the institute.

"Sounds good," Rogue said.

"How would you like to go out sometime when can find the time?"

"I'd like that," she blushed in reply.

"Good, we'll talk more about it later," he smiled before going to his room to prepare for the next day of classes and team training.

XXX

AN: Sorry if it is short.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution.

XXXXXX

By going to school at Bayville high he learned a few things about not only the world he was in but also about his fellow X-men. He saw that Jean was either ignorant or ignoring Scott's interest in her. He also saw that Kurt was a little loud but overall a dependable person. Evan was a little lazy when it came to subjects he didn't enjoy and would rather do other, more stimulating things. Kitty was a bit of a gossiping spaz but had a well hidden intelligence she rarely used. And finally Rogue was somewhat of an outcast because of her clothing and because of her status she could be quite mean and nasty, but he already knew that it was a defense mechanism.

He also found that when people didn't discriminate against him that he actually liked learning in a classroom. Yes, some of the material covered was boring but the vast majority of it was interesting, seeing as he had no clue such things could have occurred in a place that seemed somewhat similar to his old home.

He also discovered that his looks were getting attention from the girls in the school, much to the annoyance of Rogue. He paid them little mind but tried his best to be polite, which in turn seemed to make him more desirable to them.

"Hey Naruto, when is practice after school?" asked Evan as he came out of a classroom and saw the blonde/red head.

"We were going to meet at four, so you would have about an hour after school to do whatever you want. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well I want to go skating for a while," Evan replied.

"Just be there on time ok," the blonde said.

"Sure."

XXXX

"Ok, now that we are finally all here at 4:30," Naruto said while sending a little glare at Evan who had just shown up in the danger room. "I want you all to split into groups of two."

Scott got with Jean while Kitty and Rogue teamed up, leaving Evan and Kurt together.

"Ok, I will give you a number and you are to remember it for this exercise. Scott is 1, Jean is 2, Evan 3, Kurt is 4, Kitty is 5 and Rogue is 6," Naruto continued. "Now then we will have full on spar with you partner being your teammate. During the spar I will be calling out changes in team formations, meaning that the person besides you may at one point turn on you, now begin."

And so the match began with Evan sending out spikes towards the other two teams to initiate the spar as Naruto looked on. Naruto loved to switch up the teams just as one team began to win or turn the tide in any way. Sometimes it was even numbers per side, other times one side had more numbers but the shift Naruto was waiting for started to take place. He saw that many time teammates wouldn't speak but worked together and did things they couldn't do alone. He also saw that they started have better situational awareness of everyone, nowhere near what he had but good for some rookies.

"Ok everybody stop," Naruto called out, only to see many of them drop from exhaustion. "That was very good for our first session, but not at where I want you."

"Damn man, that was a harsh session," Evan stated while many other nodded.

"Yes, but the old say of 'train how you fight and fight how you train' still stands," replied the blonde. "What did you learn during this session?"

"That despite how nice you appear you have a mean streak," replied Kurt.

"Not what I was going for so wrong. Did any of you notice how often you spoke to your teams during this?"

Everybody pondered it for a while until Kitty spoke up. "We started off saying, like, a lot but near the end not so much?"

"True and yet your team work actually improved a little during that time," said Naruto.

"And why does that matter?" questioned Scott.

"It matters because you broadcast your moves less by communicating silently, therefore making the few combos you cooked together have a greater impact. Also with me changing up the teams on you forced you to remember where everybody was, so that they wouldn't back stab you. All of these are important. I am ashamed though that most teams did not utilize the most versatile person on their team as affectively as possible," Naruto continued. "Rogue was switched more times than any two others combined and that was to see if any could use her to the maximum potential she shows."

All the others X-men were a little shocked and confused by that statement.

"I'll tell you since the confusion is evident on your faces. She can take powers without leaving anyone to drained if she tries. She can use multiple powers all at once if the reports on her are correct. She has the ability to fit any role she chooses in a combat environment as long as she either has an ally or an enemy that fits that role. You did not want to give her powers because she might switch side and so you had her do other duties, this limited her combat effectiveness and therefore the team's combat effectiveness. "

"Evan, if she had been on your team and you had allowed her access to your power you could use it to herd people to where you need them more effective. Jean it would have been two near unstoppable psychics. Scott, she would have had a more controlled version of your eyes and would lead to more chaos in the enemy ranks. Kitty's and Kurt's abilities would have been most beneficial seeing as she could have used them to then acquire other abilities from her enemies. But again you all chose to ignore her versatility because it could harm you later instead of making an informed gamble and using her."

"These are several of the faults this spar has displayed but there were some good things, like other people getting at least some impromptu leadership experience besides Scott, which is needed if he is ever incapacitated," Naruto finished to the stunned group. "Get some dinner and go to sleep. Tomorrow you as a group will spar me and if I am impressed I will give you an award and if I am not impressed I punish you all with something to increase your training."

Everybody else got up and left the danger room, many with several thoughts running through their head about what Naruto had said.

"What do you think of my training so far Logan, Professor?"

"I have to say that it was unique but obviously affective and you are right in saying that because Rogue's powers is to take others she is the most versatile but I think you may have come off as showing favoritism," replied Xavier.

"Yeah, you seemed to really hint at that. Is it because of your relationship with her?" Logan growled.

"I have no official relationship with her as other then teacher and student in several areas at this time, although what the future holds is uncertain. I stressed that to get them to think outside the box. Also, when Rogue uses their powers she may come up with a different way of using it that the original holder never dreamed of. By allowing her further access to those powers and allowing her to adapt new tactics to them she can spread their own creative juices and they can become better overall," replied Naruto.

"Your idea indeed has merit and I am surprised no one thought of it sooner," said Xavier.

"You started to when she was given Storms powers to search for me, but I am just trying to expand upon it."

"Just don't be too cozy with her, she is still young and I want her to remain 'uncorrupted' if you understand me?" Logan asked.

"I understand and will not take advantage of my 'unique' position and if something does happen between us, I will keep it innocent if I can," Naruto replied before leaving.

XXX

AN: Hope this is ok.

I know it is a little short and I didn't go into detail about the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution.

XXXXXX

Naruto sighed while looking at everyone during lunch. Jean had gone to eat with her jock boyfriend, which had made Scott irritated. Evan and Kurt were messing around like normal but Kurt was nervously messing with his image inducer. Kitty was off talking to some boys while not noticing Rogue's glances of longing and jealousy in her direction. He himself was trying to have a nice quiet meal but was being slightly hounded by some of his 'admirers.'

He finally got up and walked over to where Rogue was sitting. She glanced his way and seemed surprised he was sitting with her.

"So…, why did you choose to sit here?" she asked with a little malice in her tone.

"What? Can't I sit with the girl that helped me learn English, the girl that found me to bring back to the Institute, the first girl of this world to kiss me," he inquired of the now slightly blushing and embarrassed girl.

"So, you came to sit with me thinking you could get more of that treatment?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest. You have helped me and so I want to repay that and help you. You seem to be lonely and despite being your friends the others still seem to leave you alone. As such I would like to offer my friendship to you like we talked about. We have taught each other several things but I believe we would both benefit from friendship between us," He stated.

"Yeah, sounds good, so tell me more about the mysterious Naruto who fell from the sky. When I was teaching you that subject never really came up," she replied.

"Where to begin? I have been hated most of my life for something I had no control over. I was an orphan since I was born and so had no one to help insulate me from the hate. I was eventually drafted into the covert ops because of the cause of my hatred. I learned to kill and do the dirty work at an early age. I was eventually given a long term mission to protect an arrogant snot of a child. Because they did not want it known I was protecting him them sealed away some of my power, making me having barely any, just enough that with my quick mind in battle that I could protect him. Because of the seals I was nearly defeated when he ran to get more power. After that I was sent away with someone to allow cooler heads to prevail in the village. The person I was sent away with did not know my true power and neglected me and took my money. When I went to collect a few bounties to earn my money back I ran into someone who sent me here. Those are the basics of my story that I did not tell you earlier," Naruto said.

"Wow, that is quite a tale," she said. "So why choose me over some of your other admirers?"

"Believe it or not despite being lonely when I was younger and liking attention, the attention they show is not the good kind. They only want me for my looks and while that is a good reason to be initially attracted to someone, you need something deeper to have any form of strong relationship, which is the kind I want. Personally I feel more connected to you than anyone else," Naruto said while giving her an easy smile that caused her to feel a bit of heat in her cheeks.

"Thanks," she stuttered out.

"No, thank you. You have helped me a lot during my short stay here. I would like to move beyond friendship with you but I would like to take it slow, since we are both new to it. I would like to get to know my 'tenshi' a little more. On that note I would like to ask if you want to go out Friday." Naruto asked.

"I would love to, how else are you ever going to get close to this 'tenshi' if I don't get some dates out of you?" Rogue said with a slight smirk.

"I am wounded that you think my gorgeous looks could not sway more angels to appear."

"This coming from the man who was earlier saying he had an 'ugly mug' or wanting me to leave him," she smirked thinking she had him in this game.

"My beauty is so great that I must appear this hideous so as to not blind the mortals. I thought a 'tenshi' like yourself would understand," Naruto replied.

"Why did I get stuck with an idiot with delusions as the only person who could touch me?" she responded.

"Kami likes to mess with the world and you caught her eye. I mean you beat her in beauty and so I am her revenge," Naruto said.

"I think I would prefer a demon to you," she said smugly until she saw his wince at her words. "What? What did I say?"

"Ahh, nothing you would know about but I was called 'demon child' and a few other choice names. It is still a bit touchy. Next period is starting so I got to get going, see you at practice," Naruto said before he quickly left. Rogue frowned but couldn't help but realize she had hit a nerve and hoped he understood she didn't mean it.

XXX

"Ok, as promised today's exercise is a match of all of you versus myself. We will be fighting in the jungle program of the danger room, so watch out for animals that could be harmful," Naruto said with a smirk.

When the simulation started Naruto was hidden from the other teen's sight by the vast expanse of forest that appeared.

"Ok, Rogue take a little of Jean's powers and scout the area with her by air. Radio if you find anything. Everyone else will be with me and we will proceed slowly forward until we have a clear visual or need to back up our scouts," Scott started off as everyone went about their tasks.

Naruto himself had made several clones that went about setting up traps meant to herd his opponents where he would want them. Most of them were made to look deadly but only cause superficial wounds or just make their lives harder.

Scott realized it was not going as he thought when Evan accidently fell into some type of goo that constricted his movement. As they tried to get it off it became apparent that it was meant to slow them and so they continued on with trying to find the shinobi.

"Scott, I think I found him. I am not sure if it is a clone or not but he is sitting in a tree about 100 meters to the east of your position. I am unsure if I have been spotted," Jean chimed in through the radio.

Scott and the other X-men immediately charged through the area. That was a bad idea as several traps went off. The only person unaffected was Kitty as she phased through it all. Kurt had been hit by a tree limb after he had teleported away from a pit trap. Evan had gotten hoisted up by a snare. Scott had been blasting a log that had been trying to hit him when several needles had hit non-vital but painful places.

By the time the made it to the tree Naruto was supposedly in several of the members were hurt and angry. It was at this time that Jean and Rogue rejoined them.

"What happened to you guys?" Rogue asked.

"Your boyfriend trapped the whole area," Kitty replied.

Rogue blushed a bit until she remembered what happened earlier today.

"Which branch is he on," Scott asked and when jean pointed it out he blasted it in the hopes of flushing their prey out.

"Oh, so you found me and by the looks of it some of my gifts," Naruto said with a smirk at the irritated glances he received.

Naruto was immediately dodging spike and eye blasts as he also played the teleportation game with Kurt using his Body Flicker Technique to appear like he was teleporting. He also kept sending shuriken and kunai at Jean and Rogue to keep them distracted so they could not pin him down.

Eventually he got hit by one of Evan's spikes. Everyone was shocked when it went through his torso. They rushed to his side but before they could get there he said something.

"Have you forgotten I can make clone's. Here is a present, boom," and with that he exploded.

The X-men came out of their daze to find kunai at their throats and a Naruto behind each of them. The clones all popped away after it was shown Naruto had won and Naruto jumped down from the tree he was in.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Do not all rush to one enclosed area unless you are sure it is secure. If only one or two had come then my explosion would not have been as affective. But this test showed a few good thing and some bad things. You utilized Rogue properly from what I can tell and you worked pretty well together and did not leave anyone behind even when they inconvenienced you. But you hurried when there was no time limit and rushed an area even after it was proven I had laid traps down. Next time I would rely upon your scouts to tell you if I move and be more cautious. But I did like your enthusiasm. Now I believe it is dinner time," Naruto told them.

Everybody was packing up to leave but Rogue stayed to talk.

"Naruto, I am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it," Rogue started.

"I know but it is still a bit of a sore topic. Just don't mention it again and I'll be fine. Now where would you like to go this Friday?" Naruto asked.

"You still want to do that?" Rogue asked in a very shocked manner.

"Yeah, you didn't purposely try to bring up my bad memories so you were not trying to be mean. Plus I always wanted to take a cute girl on a date but if you don't want to I'll have to ask someone else. Maybe I could ask Kitty?" he mused while gauging her reaction.

"No! …I mean I would like to go out. How about we just go to a pizza place," she replied.

"Sure, we'll head out at like 7:00 then we could catch a movie or something."

"Ok, so Friday."

"Yep, Friday," Naruto replied as Rogue left.

XXXX

AN: What you think?


End file.
